


Victory

by ImmortalOddLover



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zenos yae Galvus, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slapping, Zenos yae Galvus glorious butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalOddLover/pseuds/ImmortalOddLover
Summary: The WoL and Zenos battle and get it on afterwards.It's only  bottom Zenos self-indulgent smut.





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a long talk with my best friend about bottom Zenos. Then this happened?  
I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, my beta reader doesn't have time atm. 
> 
> Do enjoy!

He always wanted it to end like this.  
He never put it into petty flowery words, never suggested it directly. But still: You knew it, he knew it, and that was all what mattered. So when the time came to raise your weapon against him - again, to give him your all in a terrifying, exhausting but most exciting clash of skills and strength, you knew what it would lead to.

A breathless laugh escapes him as he struggles beneath your hold on him.  
The fight was good.  
He always brings out your best and worst. His skill challenges your every move. His strikes are unrelenting, so hard they’re nearly unbearable to block. He’s fast, precise, no mistake is forgiven. You cannot dare to lose focus for a single second. You have to draw upon all of your strength, have to use all your knowledge, instincts and willpower to meet him.  
But so does he.  
And this time he lost.   
But you wouldn’t kill him. You never truly considered it. Neither would he. Even if you both pretended to go for the killing blow, you never would. He gets your blood boiling too much. The ache in your muscles just feels too good. The euphoria of landing a good blow, the adrenaline of only just escaping his blade - the thrill of the fight is far too great.  
He always was the hunter.  
You always were the prey.  
With you beating him it all changed, your roles reversed.  
He asked for it. All of this never ending game to finally get what he desired most. To get beaten by you. To clash with someone who can hold him down. To squirm under your hold as your rough hands travel over his body, feeling up his muscles, sometimes pressing into bruises to make him moan in pain and pleasure alike.  
Oh, how desperate he must have been waiting for this.  
For so long he cheered you on, urging you to give your all, to give more, and more _and more_ \- thus your game could last forever. And you did. You became stronger, faster, better, you survived, you endured and now you finally caught him. Victory was yours and the prize is the prince himself.

He chuckled in delight as you demanded for him to take his bulky armor of. He smirked when he saw your hungry eyes wander over his naked muscular body. He shivered when you held him in place by his hair as you fucked his mouth without mercy.  
He moans shamelessly as you push him on his hands and knees, spreading his legs, doing your work in loosening up his entrance. He doesn’t hold back his urges, his voice, his _need_ for you. While he’s doing everything you want you still feel as if he is the one devouring you. Even with you looming over him, fingers fucking his ass, he seems to dominate you with every fiber of his being. And you know if you would switch positions it would feel the same for him.  
Your kisses are harsh, messy and passionate. Your lips are bruised from when he bit you, but so are his. Your bodies are covered in marks of each other. Shuddering you remember the feel of his teeth on your throat, his strong hands grabbing your ass through your trousers, silently urging you to take them off.  
He didn’t beg, yet.  
By the end of this you will make him beg.  
You‘re grinning in delight as you watch him shiver under your gaze all the while moving his hips to match your rhythm. He’s almost ready to be taken.  
Almost.  
The slap of your hand meeting his ass cheek echoes through the small shack you luckily knew was right next to your battlefield. You feel him tense up for a second, then you hear him moan. This is the first he might have tried to hold back. Smirking you bring down your hand again. A pleasured groan escapes his lips and he’s trying to move closer to you, wordlessly urging you on.  
You grant his wish.  
His cheeks are firm and muscular. You can see how the skin flushes when you aim for the same spot again. His skin is hot as you soothingly caress it afterwards. You can tell how much he likes it from watching him. You can tell he probably was embarrassed for a single second. You relish in it.  
He’s ready.  
Quickly you remove your fingers, coat your length with oil and then you finally press your tip against his entrance. He shudders beneath you as he offers himself, pushing his ass further in your direction. You grip his hips, holding him still.  
He’s going to wait for this.  
He’s at your mercy.  
_You_ set the pace.  
A frustrated growl escapes him as you hold completely still, the tip of your erection pressing against his hole, but not with enough pressure to enter him. It takes a lot of your control to keep it that way.  
Oh, how badly you want to just push in, to make him moan your name, feel him adjust to your rough pace.  
But not yet.  
You thumbs softly stroke his skin as you continue to hold him still.  
He tries to move again - but it’s futile.  
“Warrior”, he finally purrs, trying to turn his head far enough to look at you. The angle must be painful for his neck but your eyes meet his blue ones. It takes one look at your face and he knows what you want. A laugh escapes his lips.  
“I shouldn’t have expected any less of you, my beast”, he purrs delighted. Your lips turn into a smirk as you watch him advert his gaze again. He shudders as he takes a deep breath and then-  
“Please.”  
His voice is very quiet, but he doesn’t sound hesitant or embarrassed at all.  
“Please what, Zenos?” You ask teasingly, your cock pressing playfully against his entrance some more. His breath hitches for a second, then he laughs in delight.  
“You really do continue to exceed expectations”, he purrs seductively and you know he’s smirking even if you can’t see it through his golden hair concealing his pretty face.  
“So please, come on my _precious_ beast. Push your hard cock into me, claim me and fuck me as hard as you can. _Give me your all_.”  
Satisfied you charge forward, a deep moan escaping both of you as you slowly enter him.  
He is as perfect as you thought he would be. His walls are gripping you tight and hot. You can tell he’s enjoying the stretch, the feeling of you deep inside of him.  
You start a hard and fast pace. You both waited long enough already. There is no need to draw it out any longer. The slapping of skin against skin sounds obscenely loud in the small shack as do his moans and growls. He certainly doesn’t hold back, shamelessly demanding you to go harder, to _“please, fuck me harder, deeper, my beast”_ to give him more. And you oblige, losing yourself in the passion, moaning his name as you concentrate on hitting his prostate to make him cry out beneath you. You’re finally releasing your iron grip on his hips to pull at his hair instead, exposing his throat, making him arch his back so you can penetrate him even deeper. He meets your thrusts passionately, increasing the already hard pace even more.  
He truly fucks like he fights.  
He looks, sounds and feels beautiful. Pleasure thrums through your body as you feel yourself building up. You don’t want to slow down again to make it last longer. You want to give him all, to not falter, just give him more and not take anything back.  
As your rhythm becomes even faster you finally reach around him to grab his arousal and are rewarded with a wine. His name escapes your lips again as you start stroking him in time with your thrusts. You can’t believe how hard he is. He probably could have finished even without you touching him. You probably should have made him. To make it even more obvious how much he likes to get fucked.  
You allow yourself to get lost in the pleasure. Your movements become less coordinated as you feel him shivering around you. And then, finally, it is there. He moans loudly as he releases all over your hand. He becomes incredibly tight around you and you just let go, coming deep inside of him with a groan. You still your hips, taking a moment before you slowly pull out of him and watch in fascination as part of your semen drips out of his used hole.  
He looks beautiful like this: Still bend over, his asscheeks still flush from your earlier slaps, his skin coated with a thin layer of sweat, his muscles still shivering slightly.  
It’s silent as both of you are catching your breath, basking in the afterglow.  
You give him a final clap on his ass, then move right next to him, running your fingers through his silky hair. He lets himself drop down and turns on his side to finally face you again. His lips are twisted into a satisfied smirk. Without thinking you move in to meet his lips, sealing this moment in your memory. The kiss is slower this time, almost lovely. The rush is gone.  
The moment has passed when you both get up. Silently you put on your clothes.  
There is not another kiss, no touch, not even a whispered good-bye.  
Only your eyes meet again. And you both know:  
He will hunt you again.  
You will fight him again.  
And you will both drive for victory without mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn't stop thinking about Bottom Zenos and his butt and then this happened?  
This is the most explicit smut I have ever written!  
So I really hoped you enjoyed it?  
I'd love to see comments and/or Kudos <3
> 
> Until next time :)


End file.
